ALCOHOL
by ShadeHana
Summary: -¿Y qué piensas hacer Sasuke-kun?- -Embriagarme, embriagarme hasta... ¿cómo se dice?- -...perder el conocimiento.- -No, hasta que pierdas el conocimiento, hmp.- Epílogo, Nunca, nunca, Jamás.
1. Sálvese quien pueda

Disclaimed applied.

El fic se llama "En que se decribe racionalmente los efectos irracionales del... alcohol", para acortarlo le puse "Alcohol..." je, pero el nombre es en realidad el arriba mencionado.

* * *

EN QUE SE DESCRIBE RACIONALMENTE LOS EFECTOS IRRACIONALES DEL… ALCOHOL.

.

.

.

Sálvese quien pueda.

.

.

.

Entre al bar y fui directo hacia la barra, allí se encontraba Sakura sentada de piernas cruzadas con un vaso de algo que no pude distinguir entre sus manos y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro de mejillas arreboladas.

Si entraba Lunes la vería allí, igual Martes, Miércoles y bueno el resto de la semana. Por supuesto que yo no frecuentaba ese lugar, en realidad estaba allí para llevármela a cuesta mientras reía de cualquier estupidez que aconteciera en nuestro camino. Y probablemente de nada también.

Siempre he tenido en mente que Sakura sería la barwoman perfecta, conocía más de ciento cincuenta tragos, el noventa por ciento inventados por ella, jamás confundía las medidas o los nombres. Había protegido ya hace mucho tiempo su hígado y demás órganos con un jutsu especial, que le prometía años y años de vicio sin daño y perjuicios. Tsunade le persiguió, torturó y chantajeó durante tres meses para conseguir La Receta, mas no pudo dar con ella, con la invaluable receta. Sakura argumentó que ante todo su shishou era Hokage y debía cumplir su deber como tal, no podía andarse la vida ebria, su cargo necesitaba de un cerebro analítico, perspicaz y despierto, por demás de una buena presencia y no de una Tsunade borracha… me dio un escalofrío de solo imaginarlo, mejor dejarlo allí.

El caso es que después de ese prometedor jutsu, la declaración de paz por parte de las cinco grandes naciones y la ausencia del terrorífico Akatsuki, Sakura volcó todo su potencial médico durante las horas del día y volcó litros y litros de bebidas de alta graduación etílica por las horas de la noche, claro que hubiese sido bueno que los volcara por allí, no se, en algún lugar donde no hiciera los estragos que dicha sustancia producía… en mi.

Pero esa es realmente la parte buena de la historia.

.

.

.

El caos comenzó cuando la graciosa, adorable y maquiavélica Ino conjuró un plan a prueba de idiotas del cual nadie participó. Solo necesitaba una noche de embriaguez galopante y no mucho más.

Tres semanas después Sakura nos convocó a los originarios miembros del equipo siete a una importante reunión… en un bar. Era casi de no creerse la rapidez con la que proliferaban esos lugares en toda Konoha.

El punto es que nos encontramos allí, Kakashi lo intuía, por ello llegó casi temprano, además de que fue citado con dos horas de anticipación, Naruto cuando supo el lugar de reunión apareció allí puntualmente y no tardó en hacer su pedido a la camarera que le tuteaba y guiñaba un ojo, yo como siempre asistí de mala gana y sin ningún interés por el tema de dicha convocatoria.

Sakura apareció frente a nosotros con ojeras marcadas, la piel seca y pálida, la voz ronca y apariencia completamente desahuciada, fue la primera vez que me inspiro verdadera lástima. Se sentó con desgano y dejó vagar la vista por el lugar como si nadie estuviera allí con ella.

-Ujum-aclaró la garganta Kakashi.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y recibió con gusto el whisky que había pedido antes. La camarera reconoció enseguida a nuestra acompañante y le ofreció el trago de siempre, el primero. Sakura se negó. La chica compuso una cara de completo horror mientras los otros dos tragaron pesado.

¿El Apocalipsis? Me pregunté.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lidiar con ello, ni emocional, ni psíquica, ni físicamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestioné ya harto de tanto suspenso.

Sakura dejó que una lágrima hiciera un camino húmedo que finalizó en la mesilla.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo con un hilillo de voz agudísimo.

Kakashi asintió para si, esperando aquello, Naruto se mordió el labio indeciso en que reacción manifestar, yo solo resoplé fuertemente.

Acaso lo imaginan. Sakura adolescente, molesta. Sakura adolescente ofendida, temible. Sakura ebria, otra vez molesta. Sakura embarazada, ambas cosas. Sakura sin una gota de alcohol en su organismo, Dios nos ayude.

No-podía-estar-pasando.

Volví a pasar en mi cerebro como una película la secuencia de imágenes. Suspiré tan profundamente que no lograba hallar más aire en mis pulmones. Si existía la posibilidad de que muriera en ese lugar, en ese momento… por favor.

De igual forma sentía que algo se me escapaba, algo que era del todo importante.

Para empezar Sakura no estaba casada, no tenía novio y no era de aquellas mujeres que se entregan solo por una noche.

_¿Seguro?_ Canturreó una vocecita.

Otra vez. No-podía-estar-pasando.

-¿Quién es el padre?-Preguntó Kakashi como si le cuestionara sobre La Receta. Tema de por lo mas tocado en conversaciones taberneras. El pan de cada día.

Menudo problema.

-No lo sé-mencionó ella con aire ausente. Igual que cuando contestaba a la redundante pregunta.-Ino.-dijo como aclarándolo todo.

Naruto tosió muy fuerte y regó con su asquerosa saliva el piso del local, que de por si hedía horrible.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-indagó a voz en grito.

Sonaba repetitivo pero: No-podía-estar-pasando.

Sakura miró con ilusión una gota de la bebida que se derramaba por la barbilla del dobe.

-No lo sé-contestó como un robot-ella realizó la prueba, dijo que me vio salir con alguien de un bar hace un tiempo, realmente no se cuanto…hum, lo hizo por precaución y el resultado dio positivo.

-Pero siempre te busca Sasuke ¿no es así?

-¡Eh, teme, has abusado de Sakura-chan!

Definitivamente, sakura no estaba embarazada en lo que a mi respecta, y recuerdo claramente jamás haberla tocado mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

-No-dije cortante, tenía que aclarar mi punto.

El hecho de que jamás se me preguntara si yo estaba de acuerdo en buscar cada noche en un bar distinto, independiente de que no sabía en cual podría encontrarse, haciendo uso de una arbitrariedad inmerecida por parte de esos dos y tener que tratar con una Sakura muy ebria, no significaba que fuera el causante de un embarazo del cual empezaba a dudar seriamente.

-No puedo beber nada-susurró de repente.

Parecía que estuviese develando el misterio más grande del universo, como ¿Qué hay después del universo en expansión? Demasiado grave.

.

.

.

Tres meses después de aquello, cuando probablemente Sakura estaría entrando en su cuarto mes de embarazo decidí visitarla, este es un eufemismo para decir que literalmente me dejaron con un chidori y un rasengan en la espalda… en la puerta de su casa. Debía reportar el estado de nuestra antigua compañera de equipo.

Como un zombi abrió la puerta, al contrario de la sapiensa popular un viento frío salió del lugar en vez de invadirlo, y ella desapareció dentro. Empuñé un kunai y entré.

Se encontraba en la cocina, varias docenas de botellas de licor descansaban vacías en la mesada, otras tantas tumbadas dentro del fregadero, algunas más en el piso rodaban con la ventisca, lo único que inspiraba vida eran unas flores en el centro de la mesa que parecían regularmente cambiadas. Cortesía de la siempre bien dispuesta… a lo que fuere y aconteciese, acción de cualquier índole y con graves connotaciones sexuales, Ino Yamanaka, aunque este no fuera el caso.

Subió a su habitación de improviso sin dirigirme la palabra, le seguí. Se derrumbó en su cama con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo que guardaba en las orillas telas de araña.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Sakura?

No parecía la fanática de la limpieza que había sido siempre.

Joder, estaba embarazada debía velar por el bienestar de su hijo.

-Me han sentenciado a muerte-dijo de improviso.

_Demente._ Murmuró la vocecilla.

-No puedo estar embarazada ¿verdad que no?

-…

-Y es que mi ciclo aún está allí, y no he vuelto con otro hombre que no sea contigo y… y debería sentir molestias, ¿sabes? Vómitos, mareos, cambios de humor… ¡estando completamente sobria!-profirió histérica.

Después de asegurarle… más bien tranquilizarla… en realidad la dejé que se durmiera, fui con Ino.

.

.

.

…

¡Y la verdad os hará libres!

Sakura no estaba embarazada, solo era una burda burla por parte de la Yamanaka, que se desternilló de risa, mientras yo perdía el color, y ella explicaba el porqué.

Dijo haber planeado el suicidio de Sakura, pronto lo negó, al ver con detenimiento el sharingan. Explicó que el alcohol era muy malo para la salud, con jutsu o sin él, dudaba de que Sakura notara lo nocivo de ingerir tal cantidad de licor y estaba probando si su amiga sería capaz de dañar a alguien más.

Ino tenía su punto.

Pero en realidad a ella que le importaba.

-No voy a ser madrina de unos alcohólicos desde el vientre-expuso.

-No vas a ser madrina-aseguré, no después de lo que había hecho.

-No si no te apuras-

Touché.

.

.

.

… La libertad es algo muy relativo, y mentir de vez en cuando no es tan malo.

-Sasssske… ¿vamos a mi cuarto si?

-Hmp.

-Oh! Mira-mira esssso! Jajajajaja-¿si ven?-que bbbbueno es tomarrrr una copita-¿una?

_Joder que patético._

Si.

-Ssssobre todo ssssi me llevassss tu-murmuró en mi oído a punto de dormirse.

Necesitaba de vuelta mi vida y urgente. Ino tenía razón, el alcohol es malo para la salud, mi salud.

Sakura si podía dañar a otros la muy desgraciada, estaba al borde de cometer una locura, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en algo, Ino ya lo había hecho por mí.

-Allllá ennnn la fuennnnte, habbbbía unnnn chorrrrito…

Claro, antes le daría un café, una menta y un baño tibio.

Ahora nadie me inculparía de embarazar a Sakura mientras ella estaba ebria, no visitarla durante el embarazo, no hacerme cargo y mas.

-Sasssske-kun-canturreó-sabessss que aunnnn te ammmmo mmmmucho ¿verdadddd?

_Ca-ra-jo._

Y doblamos erráticamente en la esquina que llevaba a mi departamento.

* * *

Traigo esto y espero que les guste... um, son como cuatro (creo) capitulos, de los cuales tengo escritos dos.

Emmm, tengo muchas cosas para escribir, si de verdad quieren saber de otro de mis fics me avisan ^^, igual tengo que pasar unos capis de "slave of silence" para subirlo, o sea no tengo fecha.

Ahora si...

Reviews?

Nos leemos sayo^^


	2. Naruto Merlot

Disclaimer applied.

Ah! no se lo esperaban eh?

Espero les guste...

* * *

EN QUE SE DESCRIBE RACIONALMENTE LOS EFECTOS IRRACIONALES DEL… ALCOHOL.

.

.

.

Naruto Merlot.

.

.

.

Esa noche no sucedió.

Tampoco la siguiente.

Y la que le siguió tampoco.

Apenas llegar Sakura se desmadejaba en la cama y profería barbaridades que harían que Jiraiya escribiera más de una docena de libros. Yo como buen shinobi que era… me retiraba del cuarto para no tener que oírlo.

Además Naruto preguntaba por que la repentina tendencia a girar prácticamente en U y dirigirme a mi casa en vez de a la de ella, demasiado complicado de explicar y más si se trata del dobe.

-Mi casa está más cerca que la suya.

-Si, como seis cuadras, llegas mas rápido eh?-dijo él asintiendo.

Es tan extraño el mundo en que vivimos, el dobe lo entendió a la primera sin más complicaciones.

Y como todo, no podía ser bueno.

-Hablando de tiempo… nee teme, sabes que me caso en dos meses, y que van a nombrarme Hokage en cualquier momento así que vamos a hacer una fiesta. Va a ser genial 'tebbayo-expresó eufórico.

-¿Casar? ¿Hokage?

Juro que se oyeron grillos.

Dirán que era un mal amigo… yo no era amigo y punto.

Es difícil soportar a Naruto durante los entrenamientos, misiones, comidas, tiempo libre, salidas, etcétera. Con el tiempo se aprende a ignorar, mis oídos perfectamente amaestrados para no escuchar y el cerebro para que no entre información innecesaria. Llevaba casi dos años sin enterarme nada de lo que el baka decía.

Volví a mirarlo, suponía que algo le había molestado, por la ira que se reflejaba en sus ojos, se fue saltando por los tejados.

-Eso no estuvo bien Sasuke-kun-dijo apareciendo a mi lado.

-Yo no sabía.

-¿Qué no sabes?, toda Konoha sabe-objetó.-¿Quién es la prometida de Naruto? Eres su amigo deberías saberlo sin necesidad de que te lo digan.

-Err… ¿Hinata?

-…

Me miró con ojos suspicasez, después puso una expresión dolida.

-Animal!-dijo antes de irse.

_La cagaste…_

No podía ignorar eso, aun no había encontrado la forma de deshacerme de esa voz estúpida.

Por lo pronto tenía algo de razón.

.

.

.

Tenía conmigo mi katana, mi sharingan y mi traje anbu. No estaba invitado a la estúpida fiesta. Casi toda Konoha estaba disfrutando del banquete, la música y la compañía y digo casi por que el único que no estaba allí era yo.

Estaba en la puerta de la aldea caminando en círculos para matar el tiempo, hacía cerca de cinco horas que estaba allí. Jamás pensé que Naruto guardara rencor, corrección, me guardara rencor alguno.

-Sasuke-kun.

Genial, no podía tener siquiera una noche de paz, una noche sin Sakura alcoholizada alguna, una noche…

Ok, era un maldito mentiroso, me encantaba que estuviese allí, que no me dejara solo, que trajera ese vestido fucsia amoldado a su cuerpo con una enorme copa de vino en mano.

-Naruto dice que lo siente que ya puedes ir a disfrutar de la celebración.

¡Oh maravilla, estaba sobria!

-Hmp.

-Sigo diciendo que deberías disculparte… ¿no te sientes aunque sea un poquito mal?

-¿Y tu? Digo estás como… _quieres…_ una lechuga.

-Nop, solo he tomado el vino de Naruto.

Ante eso alce una ceja, ella no lo vio.

-¿Vino de Naruto?-traté de contener el tono incrédulo-sarcástico.

-Si.

Por otro lado, a Sakura ya no le afectaban las bebidas simples como vino o sake, su estómago era a prueba de bombas, katones y tortas de chocolate. Y esos no son recuerdos precisamente gratos para retrotraerlos al presente.

-Él tiene un viñedo a las afuera de la aldea y ha producido su propia primera cosecha… deberías de probarlo es muy bueno, lo ha llamado 'Olas de Viento'…¿ a que es bueno no? el nombre digo, viniendo de Naruto…

Comenzamos a caminar para dirigirnos a los jardines de los Hyuuga.

.

.

.

-¿Tu qué opinas Sasuke?-preguntó Kakashi enfundado en su traje.

-…

Solo le miré no entendía que carajos hablaba.

-Yo he probado el Tempranillo, es muy bueno, tiene notas de frutos rojos… una verdadera delicia-terció Sakura.

Ajá, por supuesto, que idiota, hablaban sobre bebidas.

-Caballero.

Negué con la cabeza hacia el mozo que me extendía una bandeja cargada de elegantes copas de un vino que olía sinceramente bien.

-Oh, es el Merlot de Naruto-sama, va a agradarle-volvió a ofrecerme el liquido borgoña.

-No, gracias.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron y tragaron pesado. Mierda ¿en que me había metido?

Y es de un tiempo a esta parte el alcohol es mi peor enemigo, he pasado una etapa terrorífica y no precisamente la masacre del clan y la muerte de Itachi, temas por lo mas tabú, no, el no embarazo de Sakura, que trajo consecuencias espantosas consigo.

La depresión post-parto, es realmente algo que no debería suceder, las mujeres extrañan tener el vientre como pelota de playa y las molestias ocasionadas por ella. Sakura padeció algo comparable, con la relevante diferencia que ella no iba a tener panza alguna. Prefiero que eso quede sepultado en mi memoria… si, un recuerdo muerto, jamás nadie con un corazón maltratado y una mente en vías de recuperación deberían de pasar por una situación incluso similar a esa.

Se embriagaba dependiendo de cómo amaneciera, y amanecía dependiendo de cuanto se embriagaba la noche anterior, por lo tanto tomaba dos veces más que antes de estar no embarazada. Ni Naruto ni Kakashi se hicieron presente por lo menos dos semanas después de que Ino le dijera la verdad a Sakura, ella no se hizo cargo de lo que había ocasionado en su pelirosa amiga, su peligrosa amiga, con unas inexistentes elevadas hormonas ,con abstinencia de tres meses y medios, con promiscuas emociones y sentimientos florecientes. Alguien debía velar por ella, por su integridad física y por su seguridad, la de los bares que frecuentaba y la de las personas que frecuentaban esos bares, porque aun ebria tenía esa súper fuerza, aunque si algún shinobi con dudosas intenciones quisiera doblegarla… como sea me hicieron responsable de cuanto bebiera ella. O-dio-el-alcohol.

-S-Señor pienso que usted realmente, realmente tiene que probar el fabuloso Merlot de Naruto-sama-dijo con los ojos empañados y la boca seca.

-Si-dije suspirando.

Con una enorme sonrisa se alejó el mozo hacia otra panda de borrachos que meneaban el líquido de un lado a otro en las enormes copas riendo de cualquier ridiculez que algún idiota decía.

Busqué con la mirada algún rincón apartado donde pudiera sentarme, una banca al lado de un arbusto en flor me llamó. Tan cálida, tan apacible, tan silenciosa.

Suspiré.-Paz…

-No cantes victoria.

El siempre inoportuno Kakashi se sentó a mi lado a cargar mi de por si insufrible existencia. Otro plan tirado por la borda, esperaba por el momento perfecto para dar de beber al arbusto y el pervertido cagó el momento. Miré con una mezcla de depresión y aversión el contenido de mi copa.

-Dime Sasuke… ¿cuándo piensas seguir con tus em… metas? Digo porque te estás poniendo viejo y nada de sobrinos por esta parte.

Creó que al verme entendió de inmediato que debía marcharse de allí y dejar la ridícula charla por la paz.

-Por si quieres, eh tú ya sabes, tengo unas cuantas candidatas que… bien, bueno ya me fui.

¡Por dios! Si tengo escasos 20 años, malditos depravados.

Vi mi oportunidad de librarme del odiosísimo licor. Y se fue así como llegó.

-Estuve escuchando la charlita Sasuke-kun, tú sabes que estoy siempre para ti ¿no?

-No gracias Karin, además hace como dos años que sales con Suigetsu.

-Mmm… los tríos me agradan.

Le obligué a que se marchara para así poder quedarme con mi relativa tranquilidad y la copa intacta. Ya encontraría yo el momento.

…

¡Que estúpida fiesta!

Todos hablaban y bebían del soso vino, nada era tan importante siquiera el casamiento o el título Hokage. Todo se reducía al insípido vino.

Harto me levanté dispuesto a dejar "olvidada" la copa y retirarme de la estúpida fiesta arguyendo que no había encontrado al dobe o la Hyuuga para dar las felicitaciones.

-¿Ya te vas Sasuke-kun?

Por supuesto jamás voy a ser enteramente respetado en mis decisiones. En cada una de mis huidas había aparecido ella con su cadenciosa voz a estropear mis planes.

-Si Sakura, ya me voy-respondí.

-Te olvidas tu copa-me hizo saber.

No había nada que deseara más que plantarme un chidori en el estómago. Resoplé. Ni siquiera eso serviría porque de seguro la molestia me dejaría como nuevo con su jutsu mierdero, claro después de abalanzarse sobre mi y llorar los siete mares. Jum, aunque tendría una perfecta vista de su escote.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Si.

Dejaría la copa de mierda en algún lugar en el camino.

-No estás disfrutando de la fiesta Sasuke-kun-me acusó.

Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que la celebración sea una porquería.

Le miré.-No.

-Ash… siempre igual de amargado tu. Toma un trago, relájate.

Y me hizo pasar en un rápido movimiento la bebida.

Pensé fuertemente en utilizar el kunai que traía escondido entre mis ropas. Si no fuera por el sonrojo que adorno la adorable y despeinada cabecita rosa.

-Ves que si es delicioso-dijo con apenas un hilo de aire, viéndome fijamente.

Le miré receloso.

De improviso se acercó y lamió mi labio inferior. Sonrío y se fue.

_Y después de todo el alcohol… no es malo._

Yo aún seguía en shock. Hasta que sentí el crash de la copa que había caído al suelo por rodar en el banco.

.

.

.

Estaba acostado con los pensamientos puestos en el suceso reciente. Era un hecho debía renacer mi prodigioso clan. Mordí mi labio y vi la botella de Merlot que le había quitado al mozo cuando me ofreció brochetas de conejo y verduras azadas para acompañar el vino y no al revés.

Estúpido, yo no tenía hambre, no de eso.

* * *

Tengo la mitad del tercero asi que si quieren conti, se ponen con los reviews.

Nah mentira, lo que quieran n.n

Pero si espero alguno je!

Gracias a: xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx , kaoru-uchiha , edniiitahhh , yoss , Tsukiyama Natsuki , Sora91 , Aiko Amitie , kyo nakamura , Bella Uchiha , AnToo96 , Chiharu Natsumi , Ethelyon , Aki no kisu , setsuna17 , sakura-yuuki-luna , por sus reviews, favs y alerts. tambien a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este humilde fic...

Reviews?

Nos leemos sayo^^

P/D: si a alguien no le envié respuesta o MP por su review o 'algo' me disculpe es que lo hice por parte ja! no en serio, mientras iban llegando los mensajes.


	3. Si no puedes con ellos

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

EN QUE SE DESCRIBE RACIONALMENTE LOS EFECTOS IRRACIONALES DEL… ALCOHOL.

.

.

.

Si no puedes con ellos…

.

.

.

Aún estaba acostado sin poder dormir. Deseché la idea de embarazar a Sakura, demasiado problemático. Tenía que idear el plan perfecto…

Opté por levantarme no haría nada allí tirado y el día se apreciaba fructífero.

Solo una nube se veía en el horizonte. Una nube de cabellos plateados que se afirmó en mi ventana quitándome la preciosa vista.

-Yo! ¿Cómo está mi alumno favorito?

Su sonrisa me daba mala espina.

-Ex alumno Kakashi. ¿Qué quieres?-dije.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a un amigo?

-No. Y si no te molesta me voy.

.

.

.

Después de eso me vi con el encargo de cuidar a sus estúpidos nin-ken, durante una misión de prolongada duración, sin avistamiento de regreso ¡maldita mi suerte!

El verdadero problema radicaba en las sesiones diarias que Pakkun realizaba con la psicóloga canina del centro médico de Konoha. Tres palabras: 'Problemas De Alcohol'.

Si se entiende allí radican todos mis problemas.

La estancia en la casa del idiota de Kakashi se prolongó por tres semanas, tiempo suficiente para que sufriera un colapso nervioso entre tener que darle de comer a los canes, asearlos, asear la casa y por supuesto las nunca infaltables noches de juerga de Sakura.

Faltaban dos días para el casamiento de Naruto, toda Konoha se preparaba para entregar grandes regalos y botar la aldea por la ventana. Yo seguía limpiando los desechos de los perros del demonio.

Como si fuera poco no conseguía concentrarme en el objetivo del cual ahora mi vida dependía.

-Oye chico toma un trago-dijo el odioso perro alcohólico.

-No gracias.

-Jo, no sabes lo que te pierdes… todos los problemas se esfuman.

Susurró y comenzó a navegar en el océano de Sake en el que se había convertido su diminuto cerebro.

Yo seguí fantaseando con las miles de torturas que le haría pasar a mi ex sensei a su regreso.

.

.

.

-¡Oi Teme no me estás escuchando!

-Um, si lo siento dobe-le dije algo perdido.

El cuerpo me dolía horrores. Dejaría el entrenamiento para otro momento, las tres últimas semanas habían sido una pesadilla insomne.

-¿Qué si te gustó el vino? Te pregunté.

Traté de recordar el sabor del vino, pero no vino a mi mente, en cambio vi una lengua pequeña pasarse por mi labio húmedo.

-Si, mucho-asentí ausente.

-Ja! me alegro, porque pienso que un Cabernet Suavignon sería perfecto para mi boda…

Y me desconecté, era algo prácticamente automático siquiera me daba cuenta de cuando dejaba de oír. Por lo pronto como si del Sharingan se tratase la escena se repetía centenar de veces frente a mis ojos y comencé a afiebrarme, ugh y yo que aun no solucionaba el problemilla.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, ¡Oi Teme!

Me sobresalté con tremendo grito, estúpido Naruto que me hizo perder el hilo de mi pensamiento-recuerdo.

-Es-estás sonrojado-murmuró el dobe, con miedo.

¿Y cuál era el maldito problema?

_Que estás rojo como tomate campeón._

Y así fue como me fui despidiendo del orgullo Uchiha.

.

.

.

Ya solo faltaba medio día para la boda y Kakashi no aparecía, yo estaba preparándome para dejarle su horrible cara morada a puñetazos. Los perros me cargaban el día con sus ladridos y olores, me había cambiado alrededor de tres veces ya.

Y como si eso fuera poco no había visto a Sakura en casi dos días y eso no era para nada normal. La noche anterior no pude avistarla en ningún bar en 20 km a la redonda. Luego me acerqué a la vivienda Hyuuga no se me pasaba por alto la probable despedida de soltera que le harían a la siempre tímida Hinata, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo. Luego ya cambie de opinión al ver en el apretado abrazo en que la tenía acorralada la molestia, con su ajustado top y diminuta faldita tableada.

Por cierto si la vi, pero no tan de cerca como me hubiera gustado.

Joder.

-Eh criajo, relájate, acompáñame a una copita y te dejo tocar mis suaves almohadillas.

-No gracias.

-Jo, no sabes lo que te pierdes… todos los problemas se esfuman.

-Hmp.

Estúpido perro repetía eso cada día. Estaba hastiado ya de su fuerte olor etílico, de los cánticos y alaridos en plena noche, de los sueños húmedos… ejem olviden esa parte.

-Suficiente, me largo.

Cuando abrí la puerta un sonriente Kakashi saludaba, y sin saber porque su cara quedó hecha una mierda. Me había cagado 20 días de mi existencia con sus idioteces.

Salí a paso rápido. Como padrino que era no debía tardarme. Porque estaba llegando con tres minutos de retraso ¿pueden creerlo? Uchiha Sasuke retrasado.

.

.

.

La mirada que me lanzó Sakura al verme conllevaba millones de improperios, la celebración de unión estaba empezando, me escabullí por la orilla para llegar a mi lugar, el que estaba seriamente discutido por inmerecimiento de mi parte.

Que se jodan.

En cambio la mirada que le lancé al verla, conllevaba millones de promesas en términos sexuales. Ella al notarla enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus cabellos rosas y ya no me miró. Sonreí.

…

-Los anillos… eh Sasuke, los anillos…

-¿Perdón?-cuestioné, el dobe me dirigió una mirada urgida-…perdón.

-Yo! Naruto… aquí están.

Kakashi me dirigió una mirada que no supe interpretar y a voz en grito me recordó haberlos dejado en la mesilla al lado de la puerta.

Si claro, humillen al pobre Sasuke.

_Bien merecido te lo tienes._

Sakura volvió a mirarme y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

¿Y es que todo lo hacía mal?

-Puede besar a la novia.

Y todos rompieron en aplausos. La Hyuuga a medio camino de desmayarse comenzó la marcha hacia donde darían la recepción. Curiosamente se trataba en las afueras de la aldea bajo un hermosos toldo bordó y olor frutal.

-Felicidades Naruto, Hinata.

El usuratonkachi se lanzó a mi cuello entre sollozos, compartimos un demasiado largo, para mi gusto, abrazo y se separó para pegarme un puñetazo.

-Maldito Teme ¡yo no olvidaría tus anillos!-gritó enfurecido.

-Se que no-le dije y se fue de allí siendo felicitado por otras gentes.

Me giré y encontré al idiota de la otra vez.

-Caballero… puedo ofrecerle un Cabernet Suavignon, perfecto para acompañar el cordero.

Comenzamos un duelo de miradas y terminé por aceptar la copa.

-Nh.

El idiota se fue feliz.

-Vaya Sasuke-kun… así que te has rendido por fin.

Apareció meneando las caderas y el vestido con una insinuante abertura en la pierna mostró más de lo que me gustaría que alguien más vea.

-Si-dije mirando el movimiento de la suave tela negra.

-¿Y no vas a probarlo?-Preguntó.

-¿No quieres dármelo tu a probar?

Dio un trago y su sonrisa fue tan sensual luego que sufrí algo así como una epifanía.

_Se le llama orgasmo._

Se fue y casi me desmayé al ver el escote de su espalda. Se me encogió el estómago, bueno, probablemente fueron los testículos pero…

-¡Por Dios!... deténganme si no voy preso.

Nada debería de sorprenderme a esta altura.

-Fue tu alumna, pervertido-dije con voz sombría.

-Tiempo pasado, Sasuke, tiempo pasado.

Y enfiló hacia donde Sakura se encontraba hablando con Ino.

Lo detuve del brazo, no podía aprovecharse de esa manera… maldito.

-¿Qué? No me digas ¿la quieres para ti?... siempre se puede compartir.

-No-respondí, tenso.

-Oye, relájate… toma un poco.

Solo negué.

Miró mi copa llena aun, y sonrió bajo su estúpida máscara.

-Jo, no sabes lo que te pierdes… todos los problemas se esfuman.

… Miré con desagrado el líquido. Di un largo sorbo.

-Tsk.

No era tan malo. Y bajo el amparo de las viñas apuré el resto.

Mientras una idea iba tomando forma en mi cabeza.

Una idea que comenzaba con una botella de Merlot y un vestido negro en el piso de mi habitación.

.

.

.

-¡Y es que no lo puedo creer!

Esta parte es verdaderamente confusa. Iba colgado de una criatura pequeña, curvada y rosa.

-Se supone que yo debería estar ¡asi!

-Hmp.

-Sabes que tienes intolerancia al alcohol Sasuke… ¿Por qué has tomado?

Tengo intolerancia a muchas cosas, algunas de ellas son los gritos, los canes, los ex senseis, los mozos, las pelirosas con piernas largas pero no al alcohol, definitivamente ya no.

-¿Qué, te molesta que la situación se haya revertido?

-Bromeas, solo faltes que cantes alguna cancioncilla pueril.

Claro si. Eso no sucedió… creo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo me preocupa… tú no bebes y mira como estas.

Me miré, tenía la corbata floja, había perdido el saco por allí y estaba despeinado, pero nada más. Puf, si yo la había visto en peores estados. He soportado verdaderamente situaciones únicas. Como aquella vez que celebraba el día del doctor, tenía consigo solo el ajustado uniforme del hospital, unas medias a la mitad del muslo, y estaba por alguna extraña -pero no menos importante- razón completamente mojada.

Recordar aquello no fue precisamente inteligente.

-Necesito llegar-dije a media voz.

…

Otra vez permanecía tirado en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Sakura se paseaba frente a mi indignada.

-Y bien, explica esto-murmuró tensa.

Meneaba la botella de Merlot vacía.

-Tsk… es vino ¿Qué no ves?

-Ese es el problema, que veo, veo que has empinado la botella… ¡que demonios te ocurre Sasuke!

Me levanté ya no soportaba los gritos de esa molesta mujer.

-… Yo también soy adicto-susurré en su oído.

Hizo una mueca.

Le quité la botella y dejé que rodara por el suelo, con la otra mano aflojaba el lazo que anudaba el vestido a su cuello.

-Yo-yo no soy a-adicta-dijo tragando pesado.

-Aún-puntualicé.

-Aún-corroboró.

El vestido se deslizó hasta quedar al lado de la botella en el piso de mi habitación.

_Y adiós a la razón._

* * *

Holas!

Primero quiero aclarar un poquito, que el anterior capítulo y este son una especie de relleno, porque no puedo decir:

Eh! Sasuke se calentó... Sasuke se la tiró.

Quedaría algo, no muy Sasuke, ya que de por si esta OoC.

Segundo, se habla de irracionalidades, Sakura ebria, perros con psicologo, Sasuke perv...

Tercero gracias por los reviews. **xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx kaoru-uchiha edniiitahhh yoss Tsukiyama Natsuki Sora91 Aiko Amitie **

**kyo ****nakamura Bella Uchiha AnToo96 Chiharu Natsumi Ethelyon Aki no kisu setsuna17 sakura-yuuki-luna zerezo-****kittzz **

**Kasumi Uchiha Agle feer'uchiha 8D XKotoneX **

Me extendí ji, gracias tambien a todos los que leen este tonto fic...

Reviews?

Nos leemos sayo^^


	4. Otra oportunidad

Disclaimer applied.

Siento mucho la demora, ¡de verdad!

* * *

EN QUE SE DESCRIBE RACIONALMENTE LOS EFECTOS IRRACIONALES DEL… ALCOHOL

.

.

.

Otra oportunidad.

.

.

.

Debería llorar.

¿Porque nadie me dijo de los efectos del alcohol en el cuerpo de un hombre?

Maldita Sakura, se rió en mi cara durante más tiempo del que era absolutamente necesario y recomendable. Planeé a efecto de ello la más deleitable venganza. Fue en un momento de caos, confusión, inspiración y humillación. Léase: toda Konoha se enteró del pequeño -gran, gran, gran, enormísimo- problemilla.

Mientras el usuratonkachi estaba en su estúpida y fructífera luna de miel, yo permanecía encerrado en el baño de mi habitación y Sakura estaba enfurruñada envuelta en mis sábanas. O eso fue lo que el dobe me hizo entender cuando me llamaba gritando desde el Ichiraku.

Acudí a su llamado con mi depresiva existencia a cuesta y un chidori en mano.

.

.

.

Sakura podría ser la barwoman perfecta, esto quiere decir que aun se bebía la conciencia, la medic-nin perfecta, esto quiere decir pateaba mi trasero en cada uno de los entrenamientos previo a una magnífica sesión de chakra curativo, pero definitivamente no sería la mujer despechada perfecta, por lo anterior mencionado.

Decidí alejarme del alcohol por algún tiempo, ya que en esto incurría mi pequeño -grave, grave, grave, fatalísimo- error.

¿Es que acaso no podía entender que yo me sentí horriblemente humillado?

Eres idiota, maldito, frustrante, amateur… impotente. Palabras textuales de mi rosada amiga.

_Supongo que no._

-¿Amateur?-cuestioné.

-Oh si Sasuke… yo pertenezco a las ligas mayores-dijo y se fue meneando las caderas, después de terminada una tensa misión.

¿Y qué? Ella desistió de sus adolescentes sueños de color rosa, de una noche conmigo. Yo desistí de intentar renacer mi clan. Por ahora.

Naruto palmeó mi hombro. No podía ser hasta el dobe me compadecía. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Bienvenido al mundo del rechazo Sasuke… observa como lo hacen los profesionales.

Caminó al lado de Sakura y logró sacarle una sonrisa. Maldito. Aceptó salir con él. Viejo pervertido. No supe como pero Naruto hizo una cadena de chakra para retenerme, al parecer mis intenciones de asesinato no pasaban desapercibidas para él.

-Eh baka ¿no creerás que Sakura-chan va a darle bola?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Claro que no lo creía.

-Claro que no lo creo-dije dejando de moldear mi energía vital.

-Ya, parecías dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Hmp.

Caminamos en silencio un poco. Cosa extraña. Hasta que un acto inesperado hizo que la cadena aun presente se rompiera, Kakashi metió mano donde no debía… el golpe fue tan rápido y fuerte que él no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡No!-gruñó Naruto

-Podría curarte pero no voy a hacerlo, sino que caso ha tenido el golpearte.

Yo me quedé con Chokuto lista y vibrante de ansias de sangre, ella se fue corriendo, Naruto levantó a su ex sensei y lo llevó al hospital.

.

.

.

Todo fue por culpa del estúpido Merlot, me paré bajo las viñas dispuesto a incinerarlas con un súper katon, pero no sucedió, antes tuve una conveniente idea.

A pesar del continuo hostigamiento del dobe y de la pequeña ventaja que pensaba tomarle a costa de sus viñedos, lo dejé, por el contrario compré una gran cantidad de todos los vinos de Naruto y comencé un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento.

_Se, claro._

La primera semana fui aumentando gradualmente la cantidad de líquido que ingería, para la segunda semana ya no contaba con más que botellas vacías, un nuevo cargamento se hizo presente en la puerta de mi casa.

A escondidas veía como Sakura se preparaba para salir a algún bar y como reforzaba su jutsu, lo copié con mi sharingan -es extraño que Kakashi no se percatara de ello-, unos cuantos sellos por aquí, una cantidad ingente de chakra bien moldeado y en el punto exacto por allá y listo.

No hay para que decir que Sakura jamás se enteró de ello, sino es muy probable que me viera perdido, ultrajado -más de una vez- y posteriormente castrado.

Reforcé los puntos esenciales y estaba listo para una larga sesión de alta graduación etílica en mi sangre. Lo extraño era que me acostumbré demasiado rápido y ni siquiera me emborrachaba al estilo de canciones chillonas, caminos borrosos y maratones de analgésicos, o por mejor decir al estilo 'Sakura'.

Parecía ser que los genes Uchiha se adaptaban a cualquier situación.

.

.

.

La parte difícil de mi inolvidable venganza era volver a tener la confianza de Sakura. Ella me ignoraba en las misiones, fiestas, entrenamientos y donde fuera que nos encontráramos. Y esto era un problema monumental, las fans volvieron a acecharme como carne fresca.

Debía tener toda la atención de ella hacia mi a como diera lugar, sin importar el modo.

-Oi, Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-Se que te has aficionado a las bebidas, he traído Sake de la colección del tsuchikage de mi última misión… esta noche a las ocho en mi casa.

-¿Y que hay de Suigetsu, Karin?

-Ya, si quieres también lo invito.

-No-dije.

Sentía la filosa mirada verde atravesarme la espalda.

-Bien… entonces no lo invito-dijo acercándose muy provocativa.

-Eh… no.

-Sai tiene nuevos juguetes-dijo Sakura como al aire, miró de reojo como Karin desaparecía de nuestra vista.

No podía creer lo que ella había hecho.

_Quizás el fin no justifica los medios._

-¿Qué?

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-pregunté falsamente molesto.

-Oh! No creí que te molestara, es mas, creí que te daba una mano… tu sabes tu problemita para tener una…

-No lo digas-mascullé, mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano.

Ella la mordió despacito. Inhalé y retuve el aire.

-Y esto es lo mejor que puedo obtener de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y se fue.

_O quizás si._

.

.

.

-Sakura-chan, estoy preocupado.

Se detuvo, pocas veces había visto tal seriedad en el rostro del dobe.

-¿Eh, porqué?

-El Teme-dijo-no ha salido de su casa en tres días y las malas lenguas dicen que ha muerto… ya sabes yo no he tenido tiempo de verificarlo.

-¿Y porqué tengo que hacerlo yo?

-Porque él te visitaba cuando tu estabas no embarazada.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordarlo, aun era muy susceptible con ese tema.

-Ok-dijo y salió rumbo a mi casa refunfuñando.

Conforme avanzaba podía ver que su semblante cambiaba de uno de completa molestia a sincera preocupación.

La seguía saltando por los arboles tan silencioso como la brisa suave que corría.

Entré por la ventana al tiempo que ella tocaba el timbre, la dejé desesperarse por unos diez minutos hasta que abrió de un golpe sordo la puerta y la cerró de igual manera. Me escondí en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Dudó en entrar y después de un eterno momento dio dos pequeños pasitos dentro del cuarto. La detallaba con el Sharingan, se veía como la presa perfecta, con un temblor casi imperceptible en sus manos, una gota de sudor comenzando a formarse en su sien, los latidos un poco irregulares.

-¿Sasuke?

No contesté a su cuasi-súplica.

-La última vez que estuve aquí no fue para nada divertido, así que ya sal de ahí.

Destrozó el momento. Maldita mujer.

Prendí la luz de la lámpara de noche y tomé el vaso que estaba a su lado. Di un trago rápido.

-¿Sabes Sakura lo que hago cuando se me niega la opción de vivir algo importante?

-Vengarte-dijo sin pensárselo.

-Exacto.

Me miró como midiéndome, había demasiada suspicacia en sus ojos.

-¿Y… qué piensas hacer Sasuke-kun?-dijo con una risilla retadora.

Serví más contenido en mi vaso.

-Embriagarme, embriagarme hasta… ¿cómo se dice?

Levantó una ceja.

-... perder el conocimiento.

-No, hasta que pierdas el conocimiento hmp.

Abrió la boca y no dijo nada.

.

.

.

Y vaya que si perdió el conocimiento, probablemente se despertaría aturdida, ronca y con fuertes dolores.

-Ugh, ¿Sasuke-kun?

La miré desde la ventana donde me encontraba sentado.

Se puso tan roja. Seguro recordando.

-Hmp. Espero que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Eso de: eres idiota, maldito, frustrante, amateur… impotente.

-Oh! Claro que si… solo que estaba molesta entonces.

Y saltó sobre mí sin importarle la desnudez de su cuerpo ni lo que podría causar por ello.

-En son de disculpas voy a prepararte un trago ¿que te gusta?

-Algo fuerte, ¿qué te parece… sexo en la cama?

-Es genial-dijo besándome y delineando mi mandíbula con su lengua.

Y fue descendiendo, acariciándolo todo con sus delicadas manos. No me molestaría que me insultara más a menudo.

_Ah! La reconciliación._

Hmp si.

-Creo que el alcohol ha mejorado notablemente tus expectativas-dijo de improviso.

-Solo hazlo ya-dije en un suspiro mientras contenía un gemido de la más sublime satisfacción.

* * *

Si encuentran algún error haganme el favor de notificarlo, plissss!

Aún falta el epílogo... prometo no tardar tantoooo *O*

Tengo muchas ideas, pronto voy a estar subiendo más cosas... si tengo tiempo T.T

Reviews?

Nos leemos sayo^^


	5. Nunca, nunca, jamás

Disclaimer applied.

Y se viene el final...

* * *

EN QUE SE DESCRIBE RACIONALMENTE LOS EFECTOS IRRACIONALES DEL… ALCOHOL.

.

.

.

Epílogo.

Nunca, nunca, jamás.

.

.

.

"_Si acaso me contradigo  
en este confuso error,  
aquel que tuviese amor  
entenderá lo que digo."_

_Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz._

.

.

.

Le sostenía el cabello mientras -que dios me indulte de tener que pasarlo otra vez- despachaba el contenido de su estómago.

-_Nunca_ más acerques un vaso de licor a mí, Sasuke-pidió con voz ronca.

Y por la luz que me ampara y la mancha apestosa en mi camisa, no lo haría.

Estaba en un baño de mujeres en alguna zona desconocida, con una mujer de colores peligrosamente verdes y blancos por momentos.

Nada podía ser mejor.

_Y sin embargo…_

.

.

.

-Hasta el viejo hospital de los muñecos… llegó el pobre Pinocho malherido… porque un cruel espantapájaros bandido…

-Podría tratarse de Kakashi sensei ¿no crees?-ironicé.

Estaba completamente hastiado de las cancioncitas mañaneras, nocturnas, vespertinas; madrugaba con los oídos dulcificados por las estúpidas canciones.

Podría escribir un libro con todas ellas, podría incluso -al margen de que _nunca_ lo haría- cantarlas.

No entiendo de donde mierda las sacaba o quien era ese tal Pinocho…

-… a un viejo cirujano llamaron con urgencia y con su vieja ciencia pronto lo remendó… pero dijo a los otros muñecos internado, tod…

-Ya podrías callarte.

Estaba exhausto.

Se enfurruñó en su lugar al lado de mi ventana.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces a Pinocho-Dijo.

Levanté una ceja no veía la analogía en su comentario.

-Te falta el corazón-dijo.

-Tsk.

_Y sin embargo…_

.

.

.

Mezclaba en su licuadora cosas que no se veían apetitosas y que probablemente y contra todo vaticinio no lo eran.

Aunque quizás…

-Es saludable-dijo.

-No, no lo es-dije yo.

Se exaltó y el artefacto pasó con un silbido a milímetros de mi oído, por suerte solo rompió el vidrio, no me agradaría tener que levantar toda una pared. _No otra vez_.

-Si tan solo supieras lo que es la abstinencia-murmuró en un tono que me hizo erizar la piel.

Su risa macabra me hizo pensar en lo sádica que en realidad ella era.

-No vas a hacerlo-mascullé.

No podía hacerme aquello.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó mientras llevaba un vaso a su boca y frotaba levemente su estómago.

Salió de la cocina con una risilla maniática y dando sorbos cada tanto.

Miré el vidrio que tenía que reemplazar, era el segundo del mes… en la cocina. Odiaba que hiciera aquello… todo.

_Y sin embargo…_

.

.

.

Su rostro se veía rojo y sudado como si estuviese entrenando. Gritaba y daba alaridos como si estuviesen sacándole un vaso de la mano. Y me prometió la mayor paliza de mi vida -_jamás_ dudaría de que así fuera-, tenía que escapar.

-Sasuke-siseó.

Yo no había roto su colección de especímenes vegetales exóticos y sumamente valiosos, crio-cultivados en tubos de ensayo especialmente creados con un chakra de no-se-que, para su extrema protección y perdurabilidad.

Tampoco me había cargado a los perros de Kakashi ni a las viñas de Naruto como prometí. Siquiera me había acercado a veinte kilómetros a la redonda de Karin, quien últimamente conspiraba contra mi bienestar físico (y no en el sentido sexual de las palabras)… sería por algún viejo rencor resucitado, claro no por que haya querido matarla…

Lo que hice fue mucho peor.

Mucho.

-Sasuke… eres una maldita serpiente rastrera… voy a patearte el culo, infeliz… ¡te odio!-gritó por último.

_Y sin embargo…_

.

.

.

Durmió durante dieciocho horas, no me permitía que me acerque a ella.

Yo permanecía insomne esperando por cualquier sonido que la delatara despierta y me arrojaría sobre ella…

Si lo hacia, esa mujer iba a matarme, en el sentido figurado, porque a pesar del vapuleo que había perjurado darme, no sucedió, no tocó ni un solo cabello… ni nada más.

Suspiré.

-Sasuke-kun-susurró probablemente soñando.

Sonreí.

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, me acerqué y acaricié su rosada mejilla, hizo un sonidito y la levanté para abrazarla contra mi pecho y oler sus finos cabellos. Cerezas, hmp.

_Nunca_ había imaginado estar así.

_Y sin embargo…_

.

.

.

-¿Sasuke?

-mmm…

-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Su nariz se frotó contra la mía, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello.

-Hmp… hace mucho calor ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto, es verano.

Se alejó y tomó asiento en el césped bajo el árbol en el que me había estado esperando, la seguí.

Me abrazó y mordí su oreja.

-mmm…Sasuke-kun

-¿Si?

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Todavía no es mi cumpleaños.

-Oh! lo se, entonces…

Una tercera voz nos interrumpió.

-Otochan… OKaachan, está embarazada. Le contó a tía Ino. Aunque dijo que _no volvería a pasar_ por todo eso de la abstinencia.

Me miró cruzada de brazos, su cabello negro que olía a cerezas se mecía con la briza, corrió y se tiró sobre mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Otochan… no podíamos esperar.

Sakura me besó y sonrió tan cálidamente como la primera vez que me dijo que lo estaba. Las miré a ambas.

-Gracias.

Estaba feliz, con mis flores.

_Y sin embargo…_

.

.

.

-Podrías ganar mucho dinero…

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

No quería vender La Receta. Hana y Himaru la presionaban, ellos en realidad querían saber cual era el secreto de las grandes hazañas de su madre y lo que hizo para conquistarme.

-Solo esperen… y podrán copiarla con el Sharingan-les dije.

Ella boqueó y los colores de la indignación llegaron a su rostro. De pronto la sala se puso fría y el desayuno ya no parecía tan apetitoso, mis hijos se estremecieron y paseaban sus miradas negras entre nosotros dos.

-¿Pensabas que iba a rendirme tan fácil?-esbocé.

-No, pero _nunca_ creí que harías trampa.

-Ya ves.

-Desgraciado-murmuró-¿como pudiste? Mientras yo estaba como una pelota abstemia, tú tomabas y… a ti no se te notaba nada, apuesto a que mejoraste la receta, estúpidos Uchihas, tienen que ser tan perfectos…

Mis hijos la miraban espantados y corrieron a abrazarme. Que molesta es. Susurraban los dos.

Claro que si.

_Y sin embargo… volvería a pasar por todo ello. Volvería a decir 'nunca' más seguido._

.

Fin.

* * *

Entenderán lo que dice?_ Y sin embargo..._

...No quedó precisamente como esperaba ni como quería, pero...

Si! cambie mi nick porque el otro ya me había cansado, hace añísimos(?) que lo uso para otras cosas. Supongo que este queda mejor ahora con mi 'yo' actual.

Reviews?

Gracias por todos los reviews, favs, alerts y MP... ah todo su apoyo!

Nos leemos, sayo^^


End file.
